


Publicity

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Eating Out, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Teasing, sex in a convertible bc Betty is kinky, these horny kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: An ongoing collection of my pieces featuring Betty and Jughead getting it on in public. These can be interpreted as the same timeline, but they are not meant to be. Each chapter is a separate story and independent.





	1. The Blue and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So I took down Something New and Nobody Needs to Know because the titles were WEAK and I wanted to put all my public smut together. In case these first two chapters look familiar, it's because I posted them before and took them down to put them all together :)

It had been a week since Betty gave everything she had to Jughead. A week of blissful kisses and sneaking around. They weren't ready to tell their friends about their reunion yet, but they definitely weren't missing any chance to spend time together. 

The Blue and Gold was set to print in two days, and Betty was hard at work with the last article. She was done with the body, and now focused on editing every last detail. Nothing could distracted her from her meticulous perfectionism in its most benign form. 

Nothing, that is, except her handsome biker boyfriend. He strolled into the newspaper office with a sexy kind of swagger to his steps, and Betty immediately tore her gaze away from the computer screen in favor of the incredibly sexy man in front of her. 

“Hey, Juggie,” she greeted brightly, standing up to kiss him. He met her in the middle for a quick peck, and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. “How was your day?”

“Horribly dull,” he replied with a sassy gleam in his eyes. “I barely got to see you all day.”

Betty smiled warmly at his sweet response and reached up to kiss him again. Her hands came up to cup his face, and his migrated to her hips. Jughead's tongue probed lightly at her lips, and she granted him access immediately. 

The kiss became long and languid, Betty found herself getting desperately worked up. She bit his lip lightly and he moaned a little into her mouth. He pulled her hips against his own, and it was her turn to moan at the hardness there. 

“I need you,” she panted, moving to kiss at his neck. “Now.”

“We're at school, Betts,” he argued feebly. “What if someone sees?” Betty's tongue flicked at his earlobe, and all his resolve left him. “Sit on the chair and take off your panties,” he commanded. 

She was wearing a pretty, flippy skirt that day so his request was easy to meet. Betty knew exactly what he had in mind and it send a shiver throughout her whole body. She quickly dropped her panties down her legs and Jughead picked them up. 

“I'm keeping these,” he said darkly, and Betty's body had another physical reaction to his words. She perched on the edge of the rolling desk chair and Jughead ducked and crawled beneath the desk. Betty was facing the door, and hopefully nobody would walk by to see the pleasured expressions on her face. 

Once he was situated, Jughead grabbed the feet of the chair and rolled her toward him. She let out a little squeak at the sudden movement, but it gave way to a moan soon enough. Jughead flipped up the hem of her skirt and nudged her legs further apart. Betty just about died inside the moment his tongue found her soaking center. 

It was something they never discussed, oral sex, and Betty was really excited about it. She had several dirty dreams over the course of their relationship, and many of them included Jughead's face between her thighs. She also dreamed of going down on him as well, and maybe later tonight she would have her chance. 

As Jughead continued his ministrations against her sensitive skin, her mind went blissfully blank. All she could think about was _more _and _faster _as he slipped his finger inside of her, still kissing and sucking her clit. Within minutes, she felt herself unravelling and pulled at Jughead's hair a little to let him know. He seemed to get the message, as he sped up his actions. She released against his tongue, just in time to hear the click clack of Veronica's heels walking down the hall.____

____There was only one possible reason she would be in this part of the school at this time of day, and Betty quickly shoved Jughead's head away from her. She pretended to start typing just as Veronica rounded the corner into the room._ _ _ _

____“Hey, B, I just wanted to check in with you. You tend to obsess when you're closing in on publishing day.” Betty's heart warmed at the brunette's worries._ _ _ _

____“Thanks for checking in, Ronnie,” she smiled, still breathless from her orgasm moments before. “I'm just finishing up in here.”_ _ _ _

____It was then that Jughead decided to tease her a little. He had crept up between her still parted legs and gave a soft kitten lick against her overly sensitive clit. Betty let out a squeak, and Veronica gave her a puzzled look._ _ _ _

____“Hiccups,” she explained nonchalantly, faking one with another squeak. “They've been coming and going all day.”_ _ _ _

____Beneath the desk, Jughead was beginning to go down on her again, and no amount of hair pulling and face shoving was discouraging him from his objective._ _ _ _

____“Anyway,” Betty continued with another fake hiccup to hide her breathy moan. “I'm at the tail end of this last article, and print date is in two days.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, of course,” Veronica said gently. “I just wanted to make sure you weren't overworking yourself. I'll catch you later, B.”_ _ _ _

____“Bye Ronnie,” she called after her friend's retreating figure, before rolling her chair back to glare at Jughead. He was smiling deviously up at her, mouth and nose wet from her arousal, and any frustration she had for him disappeared at the sight of him._ _ _ _

____“You little shit,” she sighed fondly. “You're lucky you're cute or else I'd be so mad at you for that.”_ _ _ _

____His grin turned into a cocky smirk and he pulled her chair back toward him. “Now that you're not mad at me,” he said, breath ghosting over her core. “Can I finish what I started?”_ _ _ _

____“I have a better idea,” she said with a smirk of her own. “How about we trade places?”_ _ _ _

____Jughead's eyes went wide, and his pupils dilated with pure lust. “God, yes,” he groaned, crawling out from under the desk. He wiped his face on his sleeve and kissed her deeply. His hand wandered up her skirt and Betty squealed against his lips when he grabbed her behind. She pushed him into the chair, then made a show of crawling on her hands and knees under the desk, flipping her skirt up over her ass as she did so._ _ _ _

____When she moved to undo his jeans, she was surprised at just how hard he was. She pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees and his erection sprang up, already leaking precum. Betty's mouth watered at the sight of him, and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. She flicked her tongue against the tip, licking away the moisture, and Jughead let out a throat groan._ _ _ _

____“You're going to kill me,” he muttered, and Betty took that as a cue to wrap her lips around his head. He groaned again, and she took him deeper._ _ _ _

____She worked her mouth and hands in tandem, using the tips and tricks she read online. She was always an avid researcher, so why was this any different? Jughead's moans and sighs spurred her on as she moved quicker. She removed her hand and tried to take him all in, but her gag reflex wouldn't allow it._ _ _ _

____Betty broke away with an embarrassed giggle, but Jughead looked completely unfazed at what had just happened. She paused for a moment to let her throat rest, before taking him back into her mouth. She worked him for another minute or so, then suddenly, Jughead was pushing her off of him._ _ _ _

____“I'm gonna cum, oh god, Betts. I don't want to-” Betty smiled at his concern and kept bobbing her head back and forth. “Betty,” he warned one last time, but she ignored him again._ _ _ _

____He came in her mouth, releasing four short bursts of warm, sticky fluid, and Betty swallowed it hungrily. She heard a lot of girls talk about how the consistency of cum was gross, and how it really was better to just spit it out, but Betty wasn't at all bothered by it._ _ _ _

____She released his cock with a loud, wet sound and smiled up at her boyfriend. Jughead was leaning his head back in the chair, a long groan emitting from his slightly parted lips. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell rapidly. Clearly, she had done a good job._ _ _ _

____Betty tugged a little on his hand, and he lifted his head to meet her eyes. He smiled gently, and went to pull his pants back up. Once he was covered again, Betty climbed up to sit sideways on his lap, resting her head against his chest. His arms came around her, and his hand stroked up and down her upper arm._ _ _ _

____“I love you,” he whispered into her hair, placing a small kiss there._ _ _ _

____“I love you too,” she breathed back, burying her face against his t-shirt and breathing in his scent. They sat there probably longer than they should have, simply basking in each other's presence. It had been a long few weeks of being broken up, and Betty was just glad to have him back._ _ _ _


	2. Bus Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was previously my work Something New, but the title sucked, so I put it in this collection as a chapter. Also, in my head, Betty was sitting on a kitchen towel or something, so she was not naked on a dirty bus seat (so many germs agh)

Jughead shuffled sleepily up the bus steps, half asleep and leading Betty to the back of the sleepy bus. They were returning to Riverdale for Thanksgiving from their apartment in New York City, and caught the earliest bus on Thanksgiving day. Knowing full well it would be almost barren, Jughead had a few plans to make their journey interesting, directly following his nap. 

They chose a back-facing seat, and he managed to hoist the luggage into the rack above their heads and let Betty tuck herself under his arm before his eyelids drooped, and he slipped peacefully into sleep.

What felt like seconds later, but must have been well over an hour based on the beautiful colors streaking across the sky, Betty nudged him awake. “We're about halfway home,” she whispered, looking over her shoulder to see the rest of the bus. 

There were a few people at the very front of the bus, and they looked to be in their 50’s or 60’s. Other than them and the driver, the bus was completely deserted. Betty smirked as his sleep-addled brain connected the dots and a slow grin crept over his own lips. 

“Take them off,” he whispered gruffly. She was wearing a knee length dress, and despite the cold weather, didn't wear tights or leggings beneath it. It was all part of Jughead's plan to stay entertained for the long bus journey, as well as cross off something on his relatively short list of fantasies. 

Her hands disappeared underneath her skirt, and tugged her panties down her legs. They were plain, except for the wide scalloped edges, and dark blue in color. Jughead watched as her eyes rolled back a little in arousal as she shimmied them down her thighs. 

She managed to keep them from hitting the grimy floor of the bus, and Jughead pocketed them. “You can have these back when I'm finished with you,” he growled into her ear, causing her to shiver. 

His hand, which was gripping her knee, slid up the inside of her thigh slowly. Her breath hitched as he teased up and down the sensitive flesh until finally, he gave her a slow stroke along her center. 

“My god, Betts,” he groaned, burying his face into her neck. “You're soaking. You're a naughty little thing, aren't you?”

Her mouth fell open as he continued to stroke along her wetness, keening into him as he whispered more filth into her ear. Her breath was coming in short gasps as she drew closer and closer to her release. Knowing she was just seconds away, Jughead removed his hand.

Betty growled frustratedly, her hips still moving as she chased after the friction she so desperately needed. He only grinned at her cockily. “Not yet, baby,” he whispered, pulling her into his chest for a tight hug. “I'm going to take my time with you. We still have another half hour or so.”

Her head fell back in resignation, and she pulled out her phone to scroll through Instagram. Jughead opted to stare out the window while Betty's rough breathing calmed down. She squirmed uncomfortably beside him, and he rested his hand on her knee to stop her. 

“Juggie, please,” she moaned as she rolled her head to rest on his shoulder. 

“You're a needy little shit, aren't you,” he simpered. “So naughty, so perfectly naughty.” His hands began to tease up her leg again and she opened them wide, lifting her hips in desperation. 

He gave into her silent urging, and began to stroke at her clit. He lowered a finger down into her entrance, wasting no time in finding that spot that made her see stars and abusing it. Betty let out a loud gasp, and Jughead clasped his free hand over her mouth to silence her. Within minutes, she was clenching around his fingers and he pulled out again before she could release. 

She glared at him angrily and moved her own hand down to finish the job. Clearly she was expecting him to stop her and continue his actions, but Jughead was happy to watch her finish herself off. He flicked up the rest of her skirt so he could see everything she was doing. 

“Yeah, baby, just like that,” he purred into her ear. “I bet you're imagining my thick cock inside you, yeah?” Betty nodded helplessly, working herself harder. “You're such a naughty girl, touching yourself in public. What would somebody think if they walked past and saw you like this?” 

His sensual words brought her over the edge, and Jughead was thankful his hand was still over her mouth. She let out a sort of choked sob that would have echoed throughout the metal bus, but instead was muffled so only he could hear it. 

Her body went rigid and stayed that way for almost an entire minute. She collapsed boneless against him and nuzzled into his chest. “Oh my god,” she sighed. 

Jughead's hand that was covering her mouth came up to stroke her hair soothingly. Ever since they moved away for college, she felt less of a need to hide behind her ponytail. He murmured soothing words to her, a sharp contrast from the filth he spoke only minutes before. When she finally caught her breath, she looked up at him and smiled softly.

Jughead bent down to kiss her, but stopped when he felt her hand rubbing over his painfully tight jeans. In Betty's ecstasy, he had forgotten all about the need in his pants, but clearly she hadn't. He momentarily considered stopping her, but then she opened his button and dragged the zipper down, and he was a goner. 

She had him out and exposed in a heartbeat, and wasted no time in stroking up and down his length. Betty applied perfect pressure and speed, a result of over ten years together, and he was moments away from spilling all over the dirty floor. 

“Betts,” he choked out. “I'm gonna-”

She cut him off by bending down and wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. She sucked lightly, still working him with her hand, and he gritted his teeth and released into her mouth. 

“We're going to hell,” Jughead panted, stuffing himself back in his pants and pulling Betty to his chest once more. He reached into his pocket and pulled her underwear out. “Put these on, baby, we'll be home soon.”

He watched with sleepy eyes as she shimmied back into her panties and fixed her skirt. She snuggled back into his side, and moments later, the Welcome to Riverdale sign came into view. 

Ten minutes later, they were standing on the Coopers’ front porch with their bags and a dish of roasted vegetables that somehow survived the journey. Alice opened the door and ushered them in excitedly. She took the dish from Betty's hands, and Betty excused herself to take a shower. 

“I need to wash that dirty bus off of me,” she explained, winking at Jughead. He felt a warm flush creeping up his neck, and quickly changed the subject to food. 

Alice grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen, pushing an apron into his arms and putting him to work cutting potatoes. He smiled softly to himself, thinking there was no place he would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will involve a convertible and will probably go up next week, if I'm feeling inspired ;)


	3. Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there's nothing but cornfields and open road around, Betty and Jughead get adventurous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder, these stories are not on one coherent timeline lol
> 
> Also, check out the car I pictured on my tumblr @ juglovesbetty it's pretty snazzy
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: One more thing, Cornhole is what an unnerving amount of people call Beanbags, you know the game where you toss beanbags and try to get them into the hole? (I feel like this is a midwestern thing sorry)

Jughead’s mind was blissfully blank as he and Betty sped down a deserted country road in the middle of Buttfuck Nowhere in Oklahoma on their way to Dallas. There wasn’t a single soul around, just miles and miles of empty road flanked by sprawling cornfields. It was a pleasant summer’s day, and the two were soaking up some sun in their vintage 1961 Convertible Dodge Dart Phoenix. It had a luxurious bench seat with light upholstery and a deep crimson color on the outside. 

“Would it be too corny if I made a joke about our surroundings?” Betty asked cheekily, turning to face him with a smug grin on her face. 

Jughead groaned good naturedly at her quip and fired back, “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t, Betts, but you missed the mark, like every time we play Cornhole.”

“It’s not my fault I have terrible depth perception and always hit you with the beanbags,” she cried defensively, giggling as she recalled every time she socked him in the stomach accidentally. 

Their laughter faded gently into a comfortable silence. Jughead glanced over at Betty, who had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. The image would have been erotic if it wasn’t for the slightly worried expression on her face. 

“What’s got you thinking so hard, sunshine?” he asked, reaching over to take her hand in his. 

“It’s nothing, Juggie,” she sighed, a light blush peppering her cheeks. “Just focus on the road.”

“If something’s bugging you, I want to hear about it,” Jughead coaxed, rubbing his thumb against the backs of her knuckles. Betty still looked uncertain, so he brought her hand to his lips to kiss where his fingers were just stroking. “Please?”

She sighed heavily, mustering the courage to tell him what was plaguing her mind. “It’s just- we haven’t done something wild in so long!” The words came out much more forcefully than she obviously intended, since Betty slapped her hand over her lips a second later. “Sorry, I mean that we haven’t tried anything new lately, and here we are, all alone in the middle of nowhere, and I was just thinking maybe we could pull over somewhere and see what happens?”

Jughead was silent for a moment, weighing his options. He could keep driving and they could reach Dallas at a reasonable hour and not risk getting in any legal trouble for indecent exposure. Or, he could pull the car over in the next half-concealed spot he found and cross something off his mental list of sexual fantasies. 

But they needed to get to Dallas on time, and they were still a few hours out. They could maybe spare a half hour for a scandalous sex break, but he didn’t want to risk it. 

“See, this is why I didn’t want to say anything,” Betty huffed beside him, taking her hand back from his grasp. “Now you’re judging me.”

“I could never judge you, Betty,” Jughead countered immediately. “Trust me, I would love nothing more than to pull over and have my way with you, but we really need to get to Dallas on time, and we’re still at least two hours away. We just don’t have the time.”

He glanced over at her again, and she offered him a small, understanding smile. Jughead turned back to the road, and then saw Betty moving out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over again, and almost slammed on the brakes. She was unbuttoning the top of her tank top, and shimmying the spaghetti straps down her arms. Much of her ample cleavage was now on display, and Jughead had to remind himself to keep his eyes on the road. 

“What are you doing, Betty?” His voice came out much shakier than he anticipated. 

“I’m just trying to even out my tan,” Betty answered sweetly. She unbuttoned a few more buttons, and suddenly her breasts were fully exposed. “I don’t want a tan line from sitting in the car. And after all, we’re completely alone out here.”

“Right,” he answered weakly, repeatedly taking his eyes off the road. “Your tan line.”

“Eyes on the road, Forsythe,” Betty snapped, eyes full of mischief. Her breasts bounced with every bump and pothole the car encountered, and it was becoming more and more difficult for him to pay attention to controlling the vehicle, and his pants were getting really tight. It got infinitely worse when Betty reached for his right hand, which was clutching the gear shifter, and rested it on her soft breast. Jughead bit back a frustrated groan as he fondled her, pinching and tweaking her nipple as he squeezed the soft flesh. 

“You’re a sneaky little shit, you know that?” Jughead groaned as Betty mewled in pleasure beside him. Her head lolled back in pleasure, and she snuck her hand down the front of her pants, touching herself as Jughead cooed beside her. “Anybody could drive past us and see your glorious tits, Betty. Is that what you want?” 

“Yes,” she panted, moaning softly. “Maybe, I don’t know. I just want your cock in me. Oh, god, Jug pull over!”

Jughead finally heeded her previous suggestion, now command, and pulled into a small clearing in the corn just off the road. It was probably meant for the harvesting machines to access through, but now it was serving as a sneaky hideaway for the two desperate lovers. As soon as the keys were out of the ignition and safely tucked inside the glove box (where he also grabbed a condom), Jughead whipped his shirt over his head and fumbled with his pants, as Betty discarded her jean shorts. 

He moved in the center of the bench seat, so the steering wheel wouldn’t cut into her back, and Betty immediately moved to straddle his hips. They met for a hot, demanding kiss, and both of Jughead’s hands came up to cup her perky breasts. She keened into him as he kneaded the supple flesh. Betty ground her hips against him, and he involuntarily bucked up, causing her to moan even louder. 

“Fuck me, Jughead,” she moaned, her voice high pitched and breathy with arousal. “Now.” Without warning, she sank down on his cock and rolled her hips languidly against his. One of his hands went down to her hips to hold her steady as he bucked his hips again. She set a brutal pace, bouncing up and down in his lap. Jughead reached forward and took one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth, softly sucking and raking his teeth against the puckered skin. Betty’s erotic moans filled his ears as they continued to rock together frantically, chasing their highs. 

He could feel Betty getting close, and rather than use his fingers to get her there, he began to whisper in her ear. “Just imagine, Betts,” he growled, biting her earlobe. “If someone drove by, all they would see is you bouncing in my lap, those glorious tits in my face, your head thrown back with your eyes squeezed shut and your lips parted in ecstasy as you ride my throbbing cock.”

His words brought her over the edge, and Jughead felt her squeezing around his cock as she cried out one last time, right in his ear. The deafening noise brought him to his climax as well, and they came down together panting to catch their breath. 

“That was… something else,” Betty gasped as she moved off of his lap. “A very good something else.”

“Was it too much at the end?” Jughead asked, voice concerned. 

“Oh god, no. You know how much I love when you talk dirty. It always takes it to the next level when you do.” They sat there for a while, sated and exhausted, until Jughead began pulling his clothes back on. “Do you think we’ll still make it to Dallas on time, Mr Deadline?”

Jughead checked the GPS on his phone and a content smile graced his lips. “With time to spare, actually,” he chuckled. “But that little striptease you did made it even better, so I’m not even sorry.” He reached over and groped her one last time before she tugged her shirt back on and redid the buttons. 

“You’re such a guy,” Betty scoffed, but left the top couple buttons undone anyway. “For my tan,” she said pointedly when she saw Jughead’s hungry gaze still resting there. 

“Yeah of course, your tan.”

They pulled over one more time before they reached Dallas...


End file.
